¿Qué más podía pedir?
by asideilogica21
Summary: Rose con el corazón roto después de esas palabras de Dimitri en la iglesia renuncia a ser guardiana pero en un trato con la Reina tiene una última misión. Esa fatídica noche luego de terminar con los Strigois encuentra algo que cambiará su vida para siempre.


**Le quiero dar las gracias a Euda que fue mi beta en este fic e hizo un gran trabajo. Gracias, gracias y gracias ❤ También quiero agradecerle a mi gran amiga Miuv.16 que me hizo el contacto con Euda y estuvo conmigo pensando como una hora en un título para este one shot. Así Que gracias a ambas!**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y déjenme saber que opinan :)**

* * *

 _—Esto no ha terminado. No perderé la confianza en ti._

 _—He renunciado a ti. —Dijo de nuevo, con voz suave.— El amor se desvanece. El mío lo ha hecho._

Lo miré con incredulidad. Mi frustración y enojo se fue por la ventana, lo observé por varios minutos tratando de descifrar si lo que me decía era real; aunque yo quisiera negarlo, su mirada no mentía, él de verdad creía que su amor se había evaporado, ido, pero yo sabía lo de verdad pasaba. La culpa lo estaba consumiendo y no creía ser digno de amar y ser amado, por lo que me trague mi orgullo, cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente, cuando los abrí de nuevo él aun seguía mirándome esperando a que diga algo o reaccionara al mejor estilo Rose Hathaway, pero lo que estaba a punto de decirle sorprendería a cualquiera.

—Esta bien. Si algún día necesitas hablar sólo dime Camarada. —Le dedique la mejor sonrisa que pude a pesar de sentir que mi corazón se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Volví a acomodarme a su lado e hice como si prestara atención a lo que el sacerdote estaba diciendo, aunque mi mente se encontraba alejada de aquella iglesia, mis pensamientos vagaban en los recuerdos de momentos compartidos junto a Dimitri tiempo atrás. Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como parpadeaba varias veces, no era común que Rose Hathaway aceptara que alguien que ama la haga a un lado, pero si quería recuperarlo tendría que dar pequeños pasos y no presionarlo, él volvería a mi... yo lo sabía.

Los días pasaron desde aquel encuentro en la iglesia. Habían algunas cosas para tener en cuenta, como el hecho de que Adrian y yo no estábamos más juntos; él se lo tomó mal. Al principio me rogó porque no le dejara, dijo que dejaría de fumar y beber, pero ese no era el problema, además yo no tenía que ser la razón por la que él decidiera dejar sus vicios, Adrian debía hacer eso por sí mismo, no por mí, no por nadie. Luego se puso furioso y comenzó a exigirme una explicación, que si lo dejaba por el "roba cunas", le explique que no era eso, era el hecho de que jamás, ni aunque pasaran los años, ni por más que lo deseara con todo mi corazón, jamás podría amarlo de verdad, él se merecía alguien que le pudiera dar todo de si. Luego de comprenderlo, me dijo que necesitaba que tomáramos distancia por un tiempo, lo que era entendible. A decir verdad, me dolía un poco no tener su compañía, pero a la vez me sentí bien porque hice lo correcto.

Por otro lado estaba Lissa, luego de que le dije que había terminado con Adrian comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas del porqué. No voy a mentir, ¿Pero como es que no descifró la respuesta a esa pregunta? Hasta Christian le dedico un mirado que decía "¿En serio, Lissa?" Creo que toda la corte se dio cuenta de mi amor por Dimitri, pero al parecer mi mejor amiga está muy ocupada para notar que mi corazón está roto, oh esperen la mejor parte es que ella no nota el mío pero si el de Dimitri. Dos días habían pasado desde sus palabras en la iglesia cuando lo volví a ver, yo entre en la suite de Liss emocionada para decirle que ya era oficialmente su guardiana cuando note que él estaba allí, cerré mis ojos, respire profundo y puse esa sonrisa falsa que todo el mundo parecía comprar estos días. Iba a continuar con mis noticias como si nada cuando Lissa se puso de pie y se apresuro a donde yo me encontraba.

— Creo que deberías irte Rose, luego hablamos ¿Si? Estoy algo ocupada ahora... —Sin embargo eso no era verdad, cometí el error de buscar en el vinculo y descubrí que ella solo quería que me fuera porque ponía incomodo a Dimitri y porque seguro lo que tenía para decir no era tan importante. Ok eso dolió, bastante, fue como una bofetada inesperada, pero volví a sonreír.

— Claro Lissa, luego hablamos.—"Luego hablamos mi culo", pensé. Salí de aquel lugar, camine sin rumbo por la corte pensando que hacer con mi vida, sé que me tenía que mantener fuerte, podía soportar el rechazo de Dimitri porque entendía sus motivos, pero ¿Lissa? Se suponía que era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Después de analizar un rato la situación me dirigí a ver a la Reina Tatiana. Cuando llegué me dijeron que no me podía atender hoy, que regresara mañana a las 10pm. Me retiré a mi cuarto que se encontraba en uno de los edificios principales de la corte y seguí dándole vueltas a la decisión que había tomado. Finalmente me di cuenta de que era lo correcto y con eso me quede dormida. Al día siguiente me encontraba sentada frente a Tatiana, algo nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de pedir.

—Rosemarie, ¿A que se debe tu visita? —Me preguntó la reina fingiendo cordialidad.

—Yo quería renunciar a mi puesto como guardiana de la Princesa Dragomir, pero quiero residir aquí en la corte, conseguir un trabajo como cualquier otro y no vivir en uno de los edificios comunes, más bien en una casa o algo así. —Los ojos de Tatiana se abrieron más de lo normal ante mi inesperada solicitud, no sólo por la formalidad de mis palabras sino también porque todo el mundo sabía que desde que era pequeña soñaba con ser la guardiana de Lissa. Ella rápidamente volvió a poner cara de póker.

—No veo cual sea el problema, pero deberás tú conseguir el trabajo y la vivienda...

—Claro no hay problema con eso. —Me apresuré a decir.

—No me dejaste terminar, Rosemarie. —Baje la mirada y susurré un "lo siento!. —Hay algo que quiero a cambio. —Volví a mirarla rápidamente y entrecerré mis ojos pues no confiaba en ella aun.— Un grupo de Strigois esta atacando a varias familias reales necesito que termines con ellos.

—¿Cuál es la trampa? —Esta no era una propuesta cualquiera, los Dhampir no íbamos en cacería de Strigoi. Bueno excepto los no prometidos, pero no vamos a hablar de ello.

—El líder de ese grupo de Strigoi es muy viejo, por lo tanto muy fuerte y tendrás que ir sola, no tengo guardianes de sobra aquí en la corte para que te acompañen.

—Es una misión suicida. —Maldita perra loca.— Ok pero yo también quiero algo a cambio.

—No estás en posición de pedir nada ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh claro que lo estoy, te recuerdo que mi padre es Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur, por lo que venir aquí a preguntarte si podría quedarme en la corte y blablabla fue una cortesía... como decía quiero algo a cambio. —Usar la carta del viejo era humillante y no es como si en verdad le fuera a pedir ayuda pero eso ella no lo sabía. Levanto una ceja esperando a que continuara. —Si hago esto, aun teniendo éxito o no quiero que le devuelvan el titulo de guardián a Dimitri Belikov y que sea guardián de la Princesa Dragomir. —La Reina me miro por unos segundos, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Trato.

Tres días después, Dimitri ya era de nuevo un guardián, la Reina Tatiana no dio explicaciones muy precisas del porqué le había devuelto el titulo y por ello estoy agradecida. Al día siguiente, partí para mi misión. No le hablé de ello a nadie pues nadie en realidad había venido a ver si aún seguía viva o no, bueno no nadie, Mia me llamo un vez para que pasáramos el rato juntas pero le dije que no me sentía bien; como decía ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en avisar que me iba?

Este día mi vida cambio por completo, cuando llegue a la casa en donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque era una masacre, pero estos estúpidos Strigoi aun estaban aquí drenando cuerpos, los mate, sin embargo me dieron buena lucha y por un pelo casi me asesinaba el ultimo que quedó. Después de haber terminado con ellos, comencé a buscar a algún sobreviviente. Revise habitación por habitación; cuando llegue al ala donde los guardianes dormían todo estaba vacío, excepto por un cuarto donde se notaba que también era habitado por un bebe. El cuerpo de un Strigoi yacía sobre la blanca alfombra del lugar. Al mover mi mirada unos metros, vi a una mujer, Dhampir, de unos 30 años que estaba sentada en el suelo contra la pared, su cuello y parte de su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre. Creí que estaba muerta hasta que abrió los ojos con horror y tomó una estaca que no había notado que estaba en su mano. Al tiempo en el que apretaba contra si un bulto amarillo un tanto manchado de sangre.

— ¡Aléjate de mi, maldita bestia!

—Espere, yo soy... —dije al tiempo en el que levantaba mis manos enrojecidas por la sangre de los Strigoi, de manera pacifica.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —Intentó pararse de su lugar, pero no podía, estaba demasiado débil.

—Espere, soy un guardián. He venido a ayudar. —Me acerqué más a ella y se clavó en la pared, alterada.

—No, no... tu eres... tu eres —su voz se fue apagando. En su ojos pude ver el reconocimiento combinado con el alivio. Y entonces empezó a llorar, mientras mecía como podía al bulto en sus manos y le murmuraba cosas que no pude escuchar. Y pude escuchar el murmullo de bebe viniendo de sus brazos. A esas alturas ya había pensado que ya habían matado al bebe. Llegué a la mujer y me incliné enfrente suyo, pero al momento de hacerlo me di cuenta del charco de sangre sobre el que me había arrodillado y de su tamaño.

La mujer estaba mirandome.

—Ya voy a morir —susurró.— No te conozco, pero por favor cuídala. Su nombre es Chloe y... y... dile que la amo —Su voz se había ido apagando poco a poco hasta que finalmente acabó por desaparecer aquella palabra. Ya se había ido. Tragándome las lagrimas, tomé a Chloe de sus brazos. La bebe me miró e hizo un gesto que tomé por una sonrisa angelical. Era hermosa. Si tan sólo entendiera que acababa de quedarse huérfana. Revise como pude con una bebe en brazos los bolsillos de la mujer para ver si tenía alguna identificación. Stephanie Williams, decía su permiso para conducir. Juré por mi vida que su hija sabría quién era su madre y lo mucho que la amó. Salí de aquel lugar, llame a los alquimistas para que se hicieran cargo y me dirigí a la corte. Era de noche para los Moroi por lo que no fue problema entrar con Chloe a mi habitación sin que nadie la notara. Llame a la única persona que me podía ayudar en este momento.

—Hola, Rose —Respondió ella luego de varios tonos, sonaba como si la acabara de sacar de la cama, lo que probablemente había hecho. Chloe dormía pacíficamente sobre mi cama. Ya le había quitado su manta ensangrentada.

—Mia necesito un favor urgente...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Ella sonaba preocupado y más despierta.

—Estoy bien... necesito que vayas a la tienda y compres pañales, un biberón, lo que beben los bebes de aproximadamente 1 mes, ropa para un niña... no preguntes solo hazlo y trae todo a mi cuarto. —Antes de que pudiera responder, corte. Luego de una hora alguien golpeo a mi puerta y sabía que era Mia, la hice pasar rápidamente.

—¿Qué esta...?

—Shhhh. —la callé rápidamente poniendo mis manos en su boca para que no despertara a mi bebe, si mi bebe, desde el momento que su madre me dijo que la cuidara y luego de ver esos grandes ojos verdes llenos de inocencia ella era mi bebe.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rose? —Dijo ella en un susurró. Le explique todo lo sucedido con Tatiana y como mi pequeña había llegado a mí, al principio se veía furioso con la Reina pero luego su rostro cambio a uno de pura admiración cuando vio al pequeño bultito que yacía sobre mi cama.— Es hermosa.

—Lo sé.

—Te traje lo que pediste... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Pues conseguir una casa o un apartamento alejado de este edificio, había pensado en un trabajo, pero no quiero dejarla sola, ella es muy pequeña, pero tampoco puedo estar sin trabajar... —Mia se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Rose. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites. En cuanto al trabajo... he estado diseñando algunas prendas, tal vez podríamos abrir una tienda online y así no tendrás que salir de casa, ya he hablado con mi padre sobre esto y todo está casi listo...

—Esa idea es fantástica, Mia. —Realmente era una gran idea, podría trabajar, tener mi propio lugar y ver crecer a mi pequeña.

—Bueno todo listo ahora debemos buscarte un lugar para vivir y cosas para esta pequeña... ¿Tienes algo de dinero como para pagar un alquiler?

—Si tengo mucho dinero guardado que ahorre y el viejo me dio dinero como para construir una mansión, su manera de compensar 18 regalos de cumpleaños... —Ambas reímos de eso y estuvimos toda la noche buscando el mejor apartamento para mí y Chloe, ella se despertó algunas veces donde aproveche para darle de comer y cambiar su pañal, algo que tuve que aprender apresuradamente, sino antes de ponerle el pañal al revés, pero fuera de eso era una niña muy tranquila.

Más días pasaron y yo ya me encontraba viviendo en mi propio apartamento con Chloe. No era la gran cosa, estaba en un sexto piso, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, living-cocina-comedor con un gran ventanal que daba al bosque que rodeaba la corte. Con Mia nos encargamos de decorarlo y comprar todo lo necesario, pintábamos la habitación de Chloe de un color lila, todos sus muebles eran blancos, algunos cuadritos por aquí y por allá, era simple pero era más que suficiente. La tienda online a la que llamamos M&R iba de maravilla, decidimos lanzar una línea de ropa para guardianas y Dhampirs, tanto ropa de todos los días, ropa cómoda para entrenar, como ropa elegante para acompañar a sus cargos pero que pueda convertirse en ropa de batalla rápidamente. En todos estos días solo Mia fue la única persona a parte de Chloe que formaba parte de mi vida, nadie me llamo ni mando siquiera un mensaje de texto para saber algo de mí, eso me hizo sentir sola y muy vacía por dentro, pero con una mirada a mi pequeño ángel todo era olvidado y los feos sentimientos eran reemplazados por unos maravillosos. Lleve a Chloe a un médico para que la revisaran, solo por rutina... todo estaba perfecto.

No les voy a mentir no todo fueron flores y colores, hubo momentos donde llore tanto que podría haber llenado un rio. Ser madre era un desafío, uno hermoso, pero aun así... la mayoría de madres primerizas tienen nueve meses para hacerse a la idea, investigar y hacer cursos de cómo cuidar un bebe, yo por mi parte no tuve nada de eso, ciertamente podría haber dado a Chloe a los asistentes sociales pero luego de mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes me quede enamorada de aquella niña, el simple hecho de pensar que alguien puede quitármela me aterra.

Un mes había pasado desde que me mude con Chloe y ese día estaba particularmente agotada, aun no tuve tiempo de sentarme en la computadora a revisar cosas del trabajo, Chloe no había parado de llorar en todo el día y cuando al fin logré que se durmiera golpes retumbaron por todo el apartamento, me apresure a abrir la puerta antes de que mi pequeño ángel se convirtiera en un pequeño demonio. A decir verdad no sé si prefería lidiar con mi niña y su llanto o con una furiosa Lissa, estuve tentada a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero no me dio el tiempo, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se encontraba dentro de mi apartamento frente a mí, si las miradas mataran creo que estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Y esa no es la mejor parte, Dimitri estaba también aquí... genial. Me tome un segundo para pensar en mi aspecto y supuse que lucía muy mal, no traía maquillaje, tenía el cabello en un moño despeinado, una camiseta que llegaba a mi obligo de mangas largas, rayada y unos shorts. No quise ni pensar en las ojeras que me debían llegar hasta el piso por la falta de sueño... antes de pudiera seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos la voz de Lissa me saco de mi transe.— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando renunciaste a ser mi guardiana? —Y hasta que la princesita se dio cuenta... rodé mis ojos.

—¿Liss podrías bajar un poco la voz? Hablemos de esto. —Dije esto levantando mis manos como si tratara de tranquilizar a un animal rabioso.

—¿Bajar la voz? ¿En serio, Rosemarie? Y por supuesto que vamos a hablar de esto tienes unas cuantas explicaciones que dar. —Su pálido rostro estaba tomando un color rojizo, podía sentir por el vinculo su enojo pero decidí mantenerme tranquila, pues la paciencia era una virtud que había adquirido en este último mes siendo madre.

—Por favor no grites Lissa, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. pero de todas maneras lo haré.

—Claro que tienes y no me digas que no grite, yo hago lo que se me plazca. —Su voz se elevaba cada vez más y antes de que pudiera callarla Chloe comenzó a llorar. Me puse las manos en el rostro y me trague un grito. Gracias, Lissa.

—Discúlpenme un segundo. —Los deje allí parados y me dirigí al cuarto de mi niña. Una vez allí la tome en mis brazos, comprobé que su pañal este limpio y comencé a cantarle un canción para que se durmiera otra vez. Esta vez, por suerte, se durmió rápido. Con Chloe en mis brazos me dirigí a la sala de estar, me senté en el sillón estilo indio e invite a Lissa y Dimitri a que se sienten. La ira de Lissa se iba disipando, pues los animales y bebes eran como su punto débil.

—¿Quién es ella, Rose?

—Chloe Williams Hathaway.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana. —Dijo ella mientras estiraba su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de mi pequeña, pero luego de escuchar mi respuesta su mano se detuvo y me miro con incredulidad.

—No es mi hermana, es mi hija. —¿Qué le hacía pensar que tenía una hermana? Como si Janine pensara procrear otro ser para no hacerse cargo de él, creo que mi madre había aprendido hace mucho los métodos anticonceptivos, probablemente después de que yo naciera. Pude ver como se estaba volviendo a enojar, estos cambios de humor son efectos de la oscuridad, yo hace mucho que no la tomo pues no sería lo ideal hacerlo mientras cuido de Chloe y por otro lado ella tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de su magia. —Su madre me pidió que cuidara de Chloe. Ella murió en un ataque.

— ¿Y tu pensaste que sería una buena idea cuidar de ella como si fuera tu hija? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo planeas cuidar de un bebe cuando ni siquiera tienes un trabajo? Por dios Rose tienes 18 años. No puedes ir por ahí dándotela de madre, ni siquiera fuiste criada por una ¿Como planeas hacer esto? —Por suerte todo lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero lleno de frustración, sus palabras dolieron demasiado, en todo este mes me hice cargo y cuide de mi niña sin la ayuda de nadie, tengo un trabajo, tengo un apartamento y meter mi falta de cariño materno ¿En serio? Respiré profundamente y en un tono calmado pero letal hable.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas Princesa. —Ella se puso de pie furiosa.— Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles que ni se te cruce buscarme.— La mire aburrida ¿Qué le hacía pensar que si las cosas se ponían 'difíciles' acudiría a ella? Si, fue mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo pero siempre lidie con mis problemas sola. Asentí lentamente sin moverme de mi lugar, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y sin darme cuenta mi mirada se encontró con la de Dimitri, me sentía hipnotizada, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él, hasta que por supuesto Vasilisa tuvo que romper el hechizo.

—Dimitri ¿Qué esperas? - Y con eso vi una vez más al amor de mi vida marcharse detrás de Lissa. Me levanté del sofá y volví a poner a Chloe en su cuna. Salí de su habitación, me preparé un café, con la taza en mis manos, me deslice por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, me sentía mentalmente agotada, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos y antes de que pudiera derrumbarme emocionalmente golpearon otra vez a la puerta, esta vez era unos suaves golpes pero ¿En serio? Nadie me había venido a ver en más de un mes y justamente hoy que estoy totalmente agotada golpean a mi puerta dos veces. Me limpio las lagrimas con la manga de mi camiseta y abrí la puerta, estaba dispuesta a decirle a quien fuera que estaba allí que no era un buen momento pero eso fue antes de saber que se trataba de Dimitri, fruncí el ceño, confundida de por qué se encontraba aquí, sin embargo me hice a un lado y lo hice pasar. Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar, ya que no confiaba en mi voz.

— ¿Se te olvido algo? —La pregunta salió algo tímida, no era muy propio de mí actuar de esta manera pero no quería alejarlo y hacia tanto que no lo veía que me estaba muriendo por compartir aunque sea 5 minutos con él. Dimitri sacudió su cabeza y nos quedamos mirando por varios minutos, no sé en qué estaría pensando pero yo solo quería que me abrazara, que me dijera que todo estaría bien, lo extraño tanto y lo necesito tanto. El debió notar algo porque frunció el ceño — ¿Estás bien Rose?

—Si... yo solo... estoy algo cansada. —Dije mientras una pequeña lagrima se escapo de mi ojo, rápidamente la limpie pero él lo notó y antes de darme cuenta estaba entre sus brazos. Sentí como si un peso se quitara de mis hombros, pase mis brazos por su cintura apretándolo fuerte, pues tenía miedo de que desapareciera, respiré su esencia, él no tiene ni una mínima idea de lo bien que me hace esto, de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía segura, completa. Pero sabía que si lo quería recuperar tendría que tener paciencia, lentamente me aleje de él pero no mucho. —Gracias, lo necesitaba.—Le sonreí, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa.—¿Quieres tomar algo? —El pareció estar pensando.

—¿Qué te parece si vas a ducharte y yo preparo algo? —Dimitri se dio cuenta de mi indecisión.— Y no te preocupes, cuidare de Chloe si despierta. —Sonreí porque cuando él dijo el nombre de mi pequeño ángel algo brillo en su mirada.

—Buena manera de decirme que apesto. —El rodó sus ojos y yo reí—. Siéntete como en tu casa, regreso en un momento. —Me retire para darme una ducha, tenía plena confianza en Dimitri. No podía evitar sonreír, no contenía la alegría de saber que en mi cocina se encontraba el amor de mi vida, no era una declaración de amor, pero algo lo había traído a mi puerta, 'Pasos pequeños Rose', tal vez de a poco todo en mi vida comience a acomodarse. Cuando salí me puse un conjunto de ropa interior, una camiseta de mangas cortas, un short deportivo y salí descalza en busca de Dimitri. El me estaba esperando en el sofá con dos tazas de chocolate en la mano, tome una y me senté junto a él. —Gracias. —Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, ya casi había terminado mi chocolate.— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, camarada? —Puede ver como se puso algo tenso ante el apodo pero eso rápidamente desapareció.

—Yo em... quería saber si estabas bien, hoy cuando vine te veías algo...

—¿Desaliñada? —Termine por él.— Estoy bien, supongo, a veces es difícil pero no me arrepiento de nada, Chloe es lo mejor que me pasa en mucho tiempo. —El aparto su mirada de la mía pero luego de un momento volvió.

—Es una niña hermosa.

—Lo sé. —Y como si supiera que hablábamos de ella, mi bebe comenzó a hacer unos sonidos, alguien estaba despierta. Solté una risita y Dimitri me miro divertido.— Parece que alguien decidió despertar.

— ¿Quieres que la busque? —Lo miré sorprendida pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que se abría paso en mi rostro.

—Si quieres, mientras prepararé su biberón, es la hora. —El asintió y fue a buscar a Chloe, cuando volvió el biberón estaba listo, volvimos al sofá y los ojos de Dimitri no se despegaban del pequeño rostro de la bebe que descansaba en sus brazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas antes de que pudiera notarlo, la imagen ante mi era fascinante y el ternura con el que Dimitri miraba a Chloe simplemente me dejaba sin palabras, trague mis lagrimas y le acerque el biberón, él pareció salir de su hipnótico estado. -Se lo puedes dar tu si quieres.— Él sonrió y lo tomó de mis manos, me senté con la espalda contra el apoyabrazos del sofá para observarlos mejor. Sin darme cuenta el agotamiento tomo mi cuerpo y me quede dormida con la sonrisa más estúpida y la imagen de las dos personas que más amo en este mundo. Desperté por el sonido de un profunda y dulce voz que hablaba en susurros, rápidamente reconocí que se trataba de Dimitri asique me hice la dormida para escuchar que estaba diciendo.

— Eres la bebe más hermosa de este mundo. Ya es hora de dormir pequeña, hay que dejar descansar a tu mami. —Dicho eso oí como se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la habitación, supuse que estaba llevando a Chloe a su cuarto. No sé qué paso luego porque volví a caer dormida. Me desperté ante el sonido de un llanto rompiendo el silencio de mi apartamento, estaba desorientada, al principio no entendía que sucedía hasta que recordé a Chloe ¿Cómo podría haberme olvidado? Me levante de un salto y mire a mi alrededor frenéticamente, antes de que pudiera caminar hacia el cuarto de mi pequeña, su llanto había parado y podía escuchar unos ruidos provenir de su cuarto, me asuste y di un salto cuando vi salir a un hombre con mi bebe en sus brazos, hasta que me di cuenta que era Dimitri.

—Casi muero del susto. —Dije acercándome a él para tomar a Chloe en mis brazos, necesitaba abrazarla.—Hola bebe, mami se muere por un abrazo tuyo. —Dije mientras le tocaba la nariz, lo que hizo que se ría. Siempre que vi a esas personas hablarle a los bebes como idiotas me reía de ellos, pero ahora me es inevitable.

—Ya la cambie y en un rato tiene que alimentarse. —Dijo Dimitri, por un segundo olvide que estaba allí, jamás creí que eso era posible, pero una sonrisa de mi pequeño ángel me hace olvidar del mundo. Cuando razone lo que me dijo lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Tu la cambiaste?—El se río entre dientes.

—Si Rose, se cambiar un bebe... recuerda que tengo dos sobrinos.

—Tres. —Respondí inconscientemente, yo me comunicaba diariamente con su familia y sabia que Dimitri no había hablado con ellos, eso era algo que él no sabía, como tampoco sabía que su familia sabe que es un Dhampir de nuevo y déjenme decirles que no fui yo quien les dijo, fue Yeva. Observe rápidamente la reacción de Dimitri y pude ver un la tristeza en sus ojos, la tristeza pronto estaba cambiando a disgusto por el mismo, me apresure a su lado y toque su brazo, él se tenso ante mi tacto.— Ven conmigo. —Le dije, gire antes de que pudiera responderme y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. A la pasada tome mi laptop y me senté en la cama, la abrí con una mano pues con la otra sostenía a Chloe y comencé a buscar lo que le quería mostrar a Dimitri. Levante mi vista hacia la puerta donde él se encontraba y golpee la cama indicándole que se siente. Dimitri dudo por unos momentos pero la curiosidad tomo lo mejor de él y se acercó a mí. Corrí la laptop para que quede frente a él y acomode a Chloe en mis manos. — Ella es tu sobrina Katya Belikova. —Dimitri me miro sorprendido y volvió a estudiar la imagen frente a él. - Pásala hay mas fotos. - La realidad es que en mi computadora tenia miles de fotos de la familia de Dimitri, porque ellos son mi familia también. Todos los problemas con Vika quedaron atrás y hacíamos video llamadas una vez a la semana para estar al tanto de nuestras vidas. Dimitri estuvo un buen rato pasando fotos mientras yo jugaba con Chloe que ahora estaba acostada sobre la cama, hasta que note que se detuvo. Observe la pantalla y allí se encontraba un video, olvide que estaba allí; Dimitri no preguntó y le dio al botón de play. El video era de hace unas semanas atrás, en ella se los veía a todos, menos a Vika que filmaba, que estaban construyendo muñecos de nieve.

 _—¿Qué haces Vika? —Pregunto Olena en ruso, algo de ruso había aprendido en este último tiempo y en mi viaje allí._

 _—Filmo un video para Roza, asique digan hola —Respondió en ingles. Paul se acercó corriendo._

 _—¿Esta la tía Roza ahí? Hola tía Roza. - Dijo entusiasmado._

 _—No Paul pero cuando termine se lo enviaremos. Cuéntale que estamos haciendo... —Sus ojos brillaron de la excitación y comenzó a jalar a Vika para que lo siguiera._

 _—Estamos construyendo muñecos de nieve de la familia. Acá esta Yeva, Babushka, Mama, Tía Sonja, Tía Vika, yo, Zoya, Katya, Tío Dimitri y Tía Roza. —El dijo muy orgulloso._

 _—Todos saluden a Roza. —Todos saludaron y tiraban besos.— Te queremos sis, dale un abrazo a Dimka de nuestra parte, aunque no le digas, todavía no nos ha llamado. —Concluyó Vika haciendo girar sus ojos. Le dio un beso a la cámara y el video termino._

Mierda, había olvidado que el video terminaba de esa manera. Mire a Dimitri asustada y antes de que me dijera algo las palabras salieron de mi boca.— Te juro que yo no les dije, fue Yeva. Jamás me metería en tu relación con tu familia. Pero ellos siguen preguntando por ti y yo... lo siento. —Él no me miraba a mí, miraba sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que saben? —Preguntó en un tono de voz tan bajo que al principio dude si había hablado o no.

—Em.. Que eres un Dhampir de nuevo, que eres el guardián de la Princesa... —Dude antes de continuar y él lo notó, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

—Dime qué más. —Pude notar algo de suplica en su voz y algo de miedo, pero no lograba entenderlo.

—Que no hablaste aun con ellos porque no estás listo, aun estas tratando de perdonarte a ti mismo y que no estamos juntos porque ambos decidimos que era mejor así... o eso es lo que les dije. —Murmuré eso ultimo, pero supe que él me escucho.

—No creo que esté listo nunca... sigo siendo un monstruo. —Él observaba sus manos como si pudiera ver todas las vidas que quito con ellas. Tome a Chloe y la puse en sus manos, el aparto la vista, pero aun así la sostuvo, me acerque más a su lado, con una mano gire su rostro para que observara a la pequeña vida que sostenía.

—¿Sabes? Es increíble lo que hiciste con ella hoy, cuidarla. Usualmente es muy quisquillosa con otras personas que no sea yo, incluso cuando Mia la cuida llora constantemente, pero contigo es diferente... dudo que un monstruo cuide de esta manera un bebe. —Lo observe unos instantes, él acomodo sus manos atrayendo a Chloe a su pecho con una sola, una sonrisa pequeña se podía notar en su rostro cuando Chloe tomo su camiseta en sus pequeños puños.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Él separo la vista de mi pequeña, asintió y me miro a los ojos esperando a que preguntara.— ¿Qué te genera cuando la ves? —Dimitri observo a Chloe una vez mas y sonrió, esta vez una sonrisa de verdad.

—Esperanza. —Imite su sonrisa y le tome la mano antes de darme cuenta, lo que me sorprendió fue que él no quito la suya...

—¿Lo ves? Los monstruos no sienten eso, con el tiempo todo encontrará su lugar, tu lograras perdonarte y cuando eso pase tu familia, Chloe y yo estaremos aquí para ti... siempre. —Él inesperadamente me abrazo.— Gracias Roza. —Murmuró. En ese abrazo yo encontré la esperanza de que tal vez, en algún futuro, Dimitri, Chloe y yo seriamos una familia.

 _2 años después_

Despertar temprano en la mañana, sola en una cama tan grande porque mi hija de 4 años estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no es divertido. Camine hasta su cuarto, encendí la luz de noche y me senté junto a ella en su cama. Ni bien me vio se tiro a mis brazos sollozando. — ¿Qué sucede, princesa? —Pregunte acariciando su hermoso cabello color chocolate. Ella se colgó más fuerte de mi cuello.— Tuve un sueño feo mami, donde me dejaban sola. —Dijo como pudo, sus lagrimitas no dejaban de brotar de sus grandes ojos verdes, las limpie con mis pulgares y le di un beso en la frente.

— Eso jamás pasara ángel, nunca estarás sola. Ven vamos por algo de comer y luego te tengo una sorpresa. —Mis últimas palabras le hicieron olvidar de su pesadilla y salió disparada de la cama hacia la cocina.

— ¿Cereales, Chloe? —Pregunte mientras sacaba dos tazones, pues conocía la respuesta.

—Si, mami.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras ella me preguntaba cual era la sorpresa y yo me negaba a decirle. —Vamos a vestirnos, así nos ponemos en marcha. —Le dije tomando su mano y guiándola a su cuarto. Le puse un jardinero de jean tipo short, una camiseta rosa y zapatillas blancas. Cepille su cabello y le hice dos trenzas que se unían por detrás de su cabeza. Yo me vestí con un short y una camiseta de tirantes negras y botas de combate negras. Deje mi cabello suelto y aplique algo de mascara. — ¿Lista, princesa? — Ella asintió emocionada y salimos del apartamento de la mano. Caminamos por la corte, era un hermoso día de calor, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

—Dime a donde vamos, mami. —Insistió Chloe jalando de mi mano y haciendo pucherito.

—Ya veras, no seas impaciente.

—Pero, mami...

—Chloe, basta. Si no volveremos a casa. —Ella no dijo más nada y siguió caminando. Mientras seguíamos nuestro rumbo y para distraerla comenzamos a jugar al veo veo. Antes de que Chloe lo notara llegamos a nuestro destino. — ¿Llegamos mami? —Pregunto con su dulce voz poniéndose delante de mí. Yo asentí.— Mira por allá. —Le dije señalando detrás de ella. Apenas giro salió corriendo hacia la persona que salía de uno de los edificios comunes de la corte, lucia muy cansado pues estuvo toda la noche haciendo guardia, aun así cuando vio a Chloe en su rostro se plasmo la más bella de las sonrisas, esas que solo guardaba para nosotras.— ¡Papi! —Gritó nuestra princesa saltando a sus brazos, él la hizo girar y Chloe rió incontrolablemente, era tan adorable. Me acerque a ellos.

—Hola, princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No hay un saludo para mí? —Él puso a Chloe sobre una de sus caderas sosteniéndola con un brazo y con el otro rodeo mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él para plasmar sus labios contra los míos, cada vez que lo besaba me sentía como la primera vez, sus labios eran suaves y dulces y generaban cosas en mi difíciles de explicar. Cuando el beso terminó sentí su ausencia, pero aun me tenía abrazada, Chloe se veía feliz pues le encantaba vernos juntos.

—¿Qué hacen mis chicas acá? —Pregunto él, mirándome curioso pues era raro que Chloe y yo lo buscáramos en el trabajo.

—Alguien tuvo una pesadilla y pensé que sería una linda sorpresa para ella y su papi caminar juntos a casa, supuse que estarías cansado y querrías dormir cuando llegaras. —Él me dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, no siempre trabajaba en la noche, pero cuando lo hacía terminaba agotado y siempre que llegaba Chloe recién se estaba despertando y a él se le hacía imposible no pasar tiempo con su princesa. El beso mi mejilla y comenzamos a caminar al apartamento. Estábamos pasando por una plaza que quedaba de camino a casa, íbamos riendo y hablando animadamente.

—Mami...

—¿Si, princesa?

—¿Por qué mis ojos no son iguales a los tuyo o a los de papi? —Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y Dimitri lo notó asique nos acercó a un banco que se encontraba en la plaza, nosotros nos sentamos y Chloe se sentó en mi regazo, sus dulce mirada se clavo en la mía esperando mi respuesta con curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que tú tienes dos mamis? —Ella asintió.

—Mami Stephanie. —Respondió Chloe dulcemente.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté de ella?

—Sí que ella me cuido en su pancita y después, hasta que se convirtió en un ángel.

—¿Qué más? —Pregunte, yo ya le había hablado de su madre y de lo que había pasado, obviamente la versión para una niña de 2 años, pero siempre que ella saca el tema la hago repetir que es lo que le conté, no quiero que nunca se olvide de quién es y de donde vino porque esa es su historia.

—Que me cuida desde el cielo y me ama mucho. —Ella dijo sonriendo. Yo acaricie su mejilla con una de mis manos y él nos abrazo a ambas.

—Mucho, mucho. —Respondí y saque mi billetera del bolcillo trasero de mi short, la abrí, tomé una foto que siempre llevaba conmigo allí y se la entregue a Chloe.

—Mami Stephie. —La miro sonriendo y con sus pequeños deditos acariciaba el rostro de su madre. Asentí.

—Y esa pequeña bebita en sus brazos eres tu.— Ella quitó su mirada de la foto rápidamente mirando a mi sorprendida, yo le sonreí.— Mira los ojos de mami Stephie.

—¡Son iguales a los míos! Gracias mami. —Dijo comprendiendo mientras me abrazaba, cuando se separo me entrego la foto.

—¿No quieres tenerla ángel?

—Si mami, pero no quiero que se rompa.

—¿Qué te parece si la ponemos en tu cuarto junto a tu cama? Así mami Stephie te cuida en tus sueños. —Ella asintió desenfrenadamente y salto de mis piernas jalando de mi mano y la de su papi que había permanecido en silencio.

—Vamos, vamos. —Dijo ansiosa mi pequeña, él y yo nos miramos y me guiño un ojo.

—Si capitán. —Dijimos al unísono mientras los tres reíamos y volvíamos a ponernos en marcha hacia el apartamento. Una vez que llegamos los tres dejamos los zapatos juntos a la puerta, él se fue a duchar para irse a dormir.— Chloe ven que te pongo una peli así dejamos descansar a papi.

—Si mami. —Ella se fue a su cuarto para buscar su manita, pues era muy probable que se vuelva a quedar dormida. Cuando volvió se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Cuál quieres ver?

—El libro de la selva, mami. —Le busque la película que eligió y le puse play.

—Ángel... —Ella despego sus ojos de la pantalla lentamente y me miro.— Mami va un ratito con papi ¿Si? - Asintió distraídamente. -Cualquier cosa me llamas.

—Si mami. —Le bese la frente y la tape bien con su manta antes de retirarme a mi cuarto. El estaba en la cama acostado y a su lado las frazadas estaban abiertas, él sabía que vendría a acurrucarme.

—Te extrañe. —Le dije mientras abrazaba su figura y besaba su torso desnudo, el paso un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando la mitad del mío sobre él y mi rostro a centímetros del suyo.

—Y yo a ti Roza. —Acaricie su mejilla y apoye mi frente en la suya.— Hoy cuando le explicaste a Chloe aquello en la plaza no podía dejar de pensar en la increíble madre que eres, cada vez que te miro siento que mi amor por ti crece. —No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, todos los días daba lo mejor de mí por cuidar de mi hija, por hacerla sentir amada. Tenía una hija, un prometido increíble, un trabajo, una casa y a veces sentía que no iba a poder con todo, sentía como si estuviera fallando, me sentía abrumada pero luego miraba a estas dos personas que le dan sentido a mi mundo y me daba cuenta que valía la pena todo, que todo lo que paso en mi vida fue para traerme a este momento y le agradecía a quien quiera que sea la oportunidad que me dio de tener una familia junto a la persona que amo. Cuatro años atrás jamás hubiera imaginado vivir de la manera en la que vivo, dos años atrás pensé que mi corazón se había roto y jamás sanaría, cuatro años atrás pensé que sería imposible tener una familia con la persona que amo, dos años atrás pensé que jamás podría tener una hija, que no sería capaz de cuidar a una, cuatro años atrás pensé que mi vida solo se limitaría a seguir a un Moroi de acá para allá sin tener vida propia. Pero todo cambio aquella fatídica noche donde un pequeño ángel llego a mi vida y hoy podía decir que me sentía completa. Estar junto a Dimitri hacia todo más increíble, tomo mucho de mí no tirarme a sus brazos cada vez que venía a visitar a Chloe, a veces no podía evitar pensar que si ella no estuviera aquí jamás hubiéramos vuelto a estar juntos. Fue el amor de Chloe el que hizo que se diera cuenta de que aun había esperanza, de que no era un monstruo como él creía y de que el amor todo lo cura. También fue gracias a ella que poco a poco su corazón se blando dejándome entrar. Recuerdo el día en que nuestra relación comenzó otra vez.

 _Dimitri había venido a cenar con Chloe y conmigo. Luego de una rica comida me retire a bañar a mi pequeña y hacerla dormir. Cuando volví él estaba parado frente al fregadero, ya había terminado de lavar los trastes, pero aun así estaba parado con la mirada perdida, me acerqué a él y ni siquiera lo notó. Una vez que estuve a su lado mi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, esto me tomó por sorpresa y puse una de mis manos sobre su brazo, Dimitri se tenso ante mi tacto y giró su cabeza para verme, poco a poco mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, se veía tan frágil que no pude evitar abrazarlo. De alguna manera terminamos arrodillados en el suelo, uno en los brazos del otro. Me tenía que mantener fuerte, quería estar allí para él. Acaricie sus cabellos y susurré algunas palabras en su oído hasta que se calmo._ — _Lo siento._ — _Me dijo y lo abracé más fuerte._ — _Lo siento tanto Roza._

— _Shh... Todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo._ — _Pasaron unos minutos más y él se separo de mi._ — _Ven._ — _Le dije y fuimos a sentarnos al sofá._ — _Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo._ — _Dimitri me miró unos momentos y sujeto mi mano, lo que me tomo por sorpresa._

— _Lo siento._ — _Dijo una vez más, apreté su mano._

— _No tienes que pedir disculpas Dimitri, todo está bien._

— _No, no lo está. Yo de verdad lo siento, siento haberte mentido aquel día, siento haberte fallado, lo siento por haber sido un cobarde y sobre todo lo siento porque me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta. Tú siempre me abriste tu corazón, incluso después de todo lo que te hice y de lo mucho que te lastime. Por favor perdóname._ — _Sin soltar su mano me senté en su regazo y lo abrace._

— _Eso son cosas del pasado Dimitri, ya no importa._

— _Por favor no me sueltes._ — _Me suplicó, esto no era propio de Dimitri pero algo en él había hecho click y lo había roto._

— _Nunca te dejare ir otra vez._ _—T_ _omé su rostro en el mis manos pues quería que me mirara a los ojos cuando le dijera lo siguiente._ — _Te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar.- No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa luego de decir aquello._

— _Yo te amo a ti Roza._ — _Respondió y solté el aire que no sabía tenía guardado, nos miramos por un instante más hasta que no pude contenerme y lo bese, lo bese con tanta intensidad que sentí la tierra moverse._

 _Aquel día mí corazón se sintió completo otra vez, con el pasar del tiempo descubrí que lo que provoco que su coraza se rompiera por completo fue que cuando yo me estaba duchando y él estaba cuidando de Chloe, ella por primera vez lo había llamado papi._

—Gracias.- Le dije.

—¿Por qué Roza? - El me miro curioso.

—Por amarme.-

—Gracias a ti por esperar por mí y dejarme ser parte de esta hermosa familia.-

—Nuestra familia. Te amo Dimitri Belikov.

—Te amo Rosemarie Hathaway, futura Belikova. —Le dedique una sonrisa y lo bese con pasión.

—¿Mami?¿Papi?- Dimitri y yo separemos nuestros labios lentamente para ver a nuestra hija parada en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—¿Si ángel? —Le dijo su padre.

—¿Puedo acostarme con ustedes? —Nosotros reímos y Dimitri abrió su lado de la cama, Chloe entendió la señal y corrió subiendo de un salto a la cama. Los tres nos quedamos dormidos, ambas envueltas en los brazos del hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro sintiéndome segura, completa y sobretodo feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir?


End file.
